koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
TheAspie
| alliances = | place = 16/18 | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 0 | days = 9 | season2 = Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia | tribes2 = ██ Isparta ►Marmara | alliances2= | place2 = 12/18 | challenges2 = 6 | days2 = 21 }} TheAspie, aka Noah, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 3: Brazil and Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia. Profile Name (Age): Noah (16) Current Residence: Lincoln, Nebraska Personal Claim to Fame: Auditioning for a high school play with 69 other people, joining 39 of them to callbacks and being placed on the cast with only 17 others. Inspiration in Life: My mother. Since 2003, she's been the only parent I've got, and a decade later, she still never fails to disappoint when it comes to being a good parent who always wants the very best of her family. Hobbies: Hanging out with friends, acting and competitive forensics. Pet Peeves: Hypocrites, liars and people who have "swag." 3 Words to Describe You: Confident, fun and driven. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? I would bring an iPod that is loaded with my favorite music because I can't live without my rockin' jams! Speaking of things I can't live without, I would also bring a book of monologues so I can keep my acting and "forensicating" spirit up. Finally, I would bring with me my pet cat, Milo, because I love the little guy to death! SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Greg Buis for his wackiness and likability. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I want to explore the world and participate in the adventure of a lifetime! I want to escape life in the Midwest, and I also want to get the chance to meet people who feel the same way as I do, even if it means having to sit in front of a computer for thirty-nine days. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I only think of the positives when it comes to situations like this, never the negatives. Thinking negatively is just not how I operate! It's because I do this that I can picture many different possibilities for me to climb the mountain and win the game. Survivor ORG 3: Brazil Voting History Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia Voting History Trivia *Noah is the lowest ranking member of Amor. *Noah is the second evacuated contestant. *Noah was considered to return to compete in Survivor ORG 6: Haiti and was going to be a member of Pouwa, the Brawn tribe, but was cut from the cast when returnees were denied. *Noah is the lowest ranking contestant from Brazil to return to compete in a future season. *Noah is the only contestant from Cappadocia who had not received any votes against him at a previous Tribal Council in any given season. *The first time Noah ever attended Tribal Council was on Day 21 of Cappadocia. Unfortunately, he was voted out of said Tribal Council. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Autistic Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:Brazil Contestants Category:Amor Tribe Category:16th Place Category:Medevaced Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Cappadocia Contestants Category:Isparta Tribe Category:12th Place